Rogue
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: The New Directions, down the wrong path.


**This is a new story, because I have no life apparently. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It started just after the glee club's first sectionals. They had a little after party in Santana's garage, and more than alcohol was passed around. Nothing too serious, it was just a little weed. Santana said that her brother grew it for profit.  
Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Quinn, Finn, and Tina were the only ones to refuse. The rest got high.  
Which, they didn't really mind. They went home early, and Kurt dropped everyone off at their houses, before having a slumber party with Mercedes. It was easy lying and saying that it was just alcohol to his dad.

* * *

It got worse when they needed money for regionals, though, and Santana suddenly brought in a load of cash from who knows where. And when questioned about it, she'd get mad. But it wasn't enough, so they had a bake sale.  
The cupcakes were a big hit, and as soon as Kurt tried one, he knew something was off.  
"Mercedes." Kurt hissed as he hit the cupcake out of her hand before she could take a bite. He had spit his own into a napkin.  
"What?!" Mercedes looked at him like he was insane.  
"These aren't normal- Smell it."  
She sniffed it gingerly, her eyes widening. Behind the delicious scent of frosting and cupcake, it smelled exactly like the party.  
"God, Puck!" She looked at the boy, who shrugged.  
"We needed money. Santana's budget didn't cut it, so I thought I'd try it myself."  
Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Mercedes, before standing and walking away. Mercedes followed him quickly into the girl's bathroom.  
"Oh my god. I- I can't believe..." Mercedes stuttered. Kurt shook his head.  
"I am not selling weed-cakes. That's- No. I have standards, Mercy." He took a deep breath. "We should tell Mr. Shue."  
"Uh-uh, white boy. I ain't no snitch."  
"Mercedes! They're selling illegal drugs to kids without their knowing! This could hurt people!"  
Mercedes looked at him for a moment, before sighing. "You're right. You're right."

Mr. Shue was appalled, or it seemed so. He apologized profusely to Kurt and Mercedes, before going to 'talk' to Puck and Santana.  
The next day, the cupcake table was still out. And when Kurt picked one up and sniffed it, it was the same. He looked at Mercedes.  
"Mr. Shue didn't do anything."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, quick. I know we're all tired from our flight, and we ain't gonna perform as well." Santana was holding a small bag. "So I got something to... ease us up. Make us better."  
Rachel's eyes widened. "Santana Lopez- If you're saying what I think you're saying-"  
"Oh, can it man-jaws. Who's in?" She looked around the circle expectantly. Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Artie were the only ones that didn't take whatever was in that bag. Tina broke.  
"Santana. We could get disqualified." Mercedes said slowly.  
"Or worse." Artie added.  
"Oh, shut up. No one will know." Santana stuffed the smaller bag into her purse and flipped her hair back.  
The six told Mr. Shue. He did nothing. So determined to win, he stopped caring of his student's help. Like he had to prove something, almost.

They won regionals. Unfairly, Kurt would add, as the team celebrated.  
"You were the reason we won. And you didn't take anything." Kurt said to Rachel. She grinned at him.  
"Your cameo was just as amazing as anyone elses, too."  
The two went silent for a moment.  
"Kurt?"  
"Yeah Rachel?"  
"I'm... I'm kinda scared.."

* * *

Junior year started, and the addiction had gotten worse for a lot of glee clubbers over the summer. There was a boy named Sebastian, that apparently was on the Warblers, and was involved with Santana and Puck, who dealt and bought with them.  
"That bitch owes us money!" Kurt flinched at Puck's shouting.  
"What's going on?" Sam looked at him and he sighed.  
"Santana and Puck- They're... Associated with... bad things." Kurt said quietly.  
"Bad things?"  
"Like- drugs... And I think- I think gangs."  
"Wow." Sam swallowed and looked at the smaller boy. "I thought this was glee club."  
"Just avoid it entirely." Kurt shook his head, watching Puck and Santana shout at Mr. Shue, who just simply nodded along with them. "It's dangerous stuff."

* * *

The door to the choir room flew open and slammed against the wall. Everyone jumped and looked up and Mr. Shue, who stormed inside and wrote 'REVENGE', big on the white board.  
"Uhm... Mr. Shue?" Quinn said slowly. He tur

* * *

ned and looked at her.  
"Revenge. Our topic for this week is revenge."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No! Kurt- shhhhut up." Mr. Shuester glared at the boy, who shrank down in his seat a bit.  
"So... Songs about revenge..." Brittany tilted her head and Mr. Shue shook his head.  
"What? Songs? No- No songs. Actual revenge."  
"On who?"  
"Jesse St. James."  
"From Vocal Adrenaline?"  
"Yes, from Vocal Adrenaline! Pay attention!"  
"What're we gonna do to him?"  
Mr. Shue's face broke out into a smile, sending chills through the student's bones.

* * *

"I don't understand..." Rachel said smally. Mercedes grabbed her and Kurt's hands.  
"Mr. Shue, Puck, and Santana are bringing us in, to do something to Jesse. Probably just egg him or something, Rachel. It's okay." Kurt said, smiling at her. Though he had no idea what Shuester was planning to do. He seemed out of it. Angry, drunk, and a little crazy. The last time he saw that look in someone's eyes was when his neighbor's dog had rabies.  
The group snuck through the auditorium, where the talented glee club was practicing.  
"There he is." Puck said, just as the coach called lunch.  
"You all stay here. I'll lead him in, and then that's when we attack." Santana practically purred, making her way over to the boy.  
"Attack?" Kurt squeaked.  
Without time to think, Santana led Jesse into the alley and slammed the door shut. Puck, Santana, Brittany, who didn't know what she was doing, Matt, Shuester, and Mike kicked, hit, and punched Jesse, until he was a bloody mass on the ground. Puck had brought a tire lever. Santana a knife.  
Their eyes were red, their smiles phsycotic. 


End file.
